Soul Survivor
by R3N1
Summary: A small story where every reset is a new chapter. Sorry if the updates are slow. Sans x Reader.
1. Chapter 1

_You wake up, there's plastic covering your face and your toe feels numb. Sitting up, you struggle to get out of the bag holding you, gasping for air, finding you're in a cold, boring room. There are six other bags in the room about the same size as the one you just noisily burst out of, probably holding bodies like yours was. You move your legs to the side of the table, letting them hang off the edge, barely scraping the floor. Something colorful catches your eye, turning your head to see a [color] heart on your bag. Looking around, you see each bag has a different colored heart._

_You quickly find a paper robe thing and cover your body, it does nothing to ward off the cold, but at least covers your nude self. Something tickles your foot and you look down to see a small paper attached to your foot. Removing it, it says, _"Species: Human, Soul: [color/trait], Name: Unknown." _The only door opens suddenly, and you gasp, startled into dropping your paper, it flutters to the ground. A small yellow creature in a lab coat steps in, turning your way. It's glowing eyes focusing on you._

You wake up from the night terror with a start, your blue and purple sweater soaked with your sweat. The shadows of your borrowed room scare the hell out of you, but the sweet smell of cinnamon and butterscotch calms you. Looking around, you find the source of the amazing scent, a beautiful golden pie slice in the center of the floor. Searching the room, you find a plain brown travel bag, gently placing the delicious looking morsel in the pouch, then leaving the room to search for the kind monster that took you in.

You find her in the living room with a book in her hand, considering the thought, it really wasn't that strange that a goat creature would be reading a snail cook book. She looks up from her book and smiles, greeting you.

"Hello, my child," she says kindly. You wave, thanking her for the pie.

"It was nothing sweet pea. Did you want to discuss something?" she inquires. You request to call her mother, thinking it'd me neat to have a goat mom.

"M-mom? I suppose so." She responds, "Is that all dear one?" she asks. You wonder if there is a way out. You'd like to return to the home you don't remember. She doesn't answer you, standing up and putting her book in her chair.

"Please go to your room my child. I have to go do something." She leaves, going down the stairs in the hall. You head to your room, but hesitate outside your door. You choose to follow her down the steep steps, though she's not at the bottom. You watch her turn a corner down the purple lined halls. Continuing after her, you two eventually stop at a large regal looking door.

"I told you to go to your room." Her voice is cold now, showing none of the warmth from before. It scares you, but you don't back down. Her hands begin to change color, eventually enveloping in a flame that doesn't burn her or the long sleeves of her gown. The area turns to black and white and you suddenly feel light, empty. A [color] heart is in a box in between you two. Your mind flickers to the dream, but doesn't stay long as you've already missed most of her speech.

"If you insist on staying, you must prove yourself to me. Fight me or flee." She leaves the first move to you. Four new boxes appear in front of you: **Fight, Act, Item,** **Mercy**. Just like the flower. As if on cue, he pops up right behind Goat Mom, an evil grin on his face. Frightened, you stumble, dropping your bag on the **Fight** button. Before you know what's going on, your attacking with a wimpy stick.

Flowey ducks into the ground just before you strike Toriel, taking most of her health. She has a shocked look, it's her turn now. She throws a few flames your way, but it's evident she doesn't care to harm you, as they simply fall to the sides of the box. Hoping to redeem yourself, you press the **Mercy** button without hesitation. You two go back and forth with this, her throwing fireballs and you sparing her. Eventually she stops attacking, her turn becoming her standing there in silence. You continue to spare her, then she finally spares you back. The black box disappears, and you feel your soul reenter your body. Goat mom falls to the floor, looking pale, especially for a white furred creature. Rushing to her side, you hold her up, finding the wound you gave her worse than you thought, her life is draining slowly.

"I saw… you dropped your satchel, you didn't mean to," she muttered quietly, trying to keep you from feeling guilty. "You didn't mean to, you're the only one… the last…. " She coughs, dust expelling from her. "Don't give up, My Child." Toriel turns to dust in your arms, covering you with white powder. you don't realize your crying until the tears start to hit the ground. There's a toy knife in front of you, it wasn't there before. You notice some upturned dirt. "Flowey," you thought angrily. He was why you killed Toriel. You grabbed the plastic blade and put the stick in your bag, throwing it over your shoulder and pushing open the large doors. Her dust still covers you, but it melts off with the snow that attacks you. Pushing onward, you pay no mind to the ominous snap of the large branch behind you, or the useless gate that tries to block you. Though the broken bridge does make you stop.

That's when you hear the snow crunching behind you. You grip the blade handle, leaving it sheathed for now, turning to face the source of the sound. A dark figure sticks out it's white hand, your mind flashes to Toriel as she welcomes you into her home, stumbling back with the sudden vision. You suddenly feel the ground drop away and then you're falling, falling. A blue aura surrounds you and gravity ceases to exist, suspending you midair in bewilderment. Frantically looking around, you spot the figure, hood off, white hand in air with the same blue glow around it, same as his single glowing left eye. It dawns on you that your spooky savior is a short skeleton, you couldn't tell what the fluttery feeling in your stomach was, but assumed it was you about to be sick.

"Put me down!" you demanded he do, not wanting to be above the dark, seemingly endless crevasse for too long in case his magic, or whatever it was, ran out. Thankfully, he complied, looking at you with what looked like mild shock in his still cyan eye. Looking down, you spot your now empty sheath and dust covered clothes. Trying to dust yourself off, you look back at him sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry for yelling at you, I'm afraid of heights." You attempt to weasel your way out of the unnecessary burst, hoping it was actually true. He watched you warily, but stuck his hand out again.

"M'Sans, Sans The Skeleton. Didn't mean ta frighten ya, must be bone rattling to see a monster." You let out a small forced laugh at the horrible pun and introducing yourself, taking his hand. His toothy forced smile turned into a real smile when you jerked your hand away from the joy buzzer, feeling a little of your health drain.

"What the fu-" "The joy buzzer in the hand trick, it's Always funny." Even though he interrupted you, his deep laugh keeps you from wanting to reprimand him. He then leads on a (one sided) conversation with you, mostly about his younger brother Papyrus. Neat, another short jokester with nothing better to do than save strange girls from a death trap. Sans does something and your suddenly on the other side of the broken bridge by his station. You hear rustling from the far side of the clearing and he pushes you behind a strangely shaped lamp, which you think is pretty sweet for a lazy bone skeleto-, crap, he's getting to you with his puns.

"BROTHER! WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST!" shouts a loud and annoying voice. Papyrus? Some tall skeleton strides into the region, scarf flowing in the non-existent wind and what looks like spaghetti dropped on it. No way is that Sans's little brother, he's twice the size of him.

"Heya Bro," Sans says. Apparently, your thoughts were wrong yet again.

"DON'T YOU 'HEYA BRO' ME! IT HAS BEEN HOURS SINCE YOU'VE RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? SLEEPING I BET." Papyrus has clearly lost his volume controls or something, maybe he's half deaf? "YOU'RE LAZY AND APATHETIC."

"Awe, c'mon. I do a ton of work, a skele-ton." He winks in your direction, causing you to blush, though you don't know why. It's not like you like him, he just saved you after scaring you. That's it. Papyrus screeches at the pun, shouting about how he hates them and then leaves, saying Nyeh-heh-heh all the way home. This is your cue to step from behind the lamp and thank Sans for protecting you.

"Was no big deal. After all, I gotta have your back since you're a good human and all." This comment makes you blush again, which he sees this time and smirks.

"W-well, I have to get moving. Got a home to get to and stuff." You say, hoping he doesn't ask where your house is, cuz you don't really know. You're just traveling, hoping to get there because whatever parents you may have might be worried sick even if you don't remember them.

"I'll escort ya then," his kind offer shocks you. You're sure you'll be walking a long while and he seems kind of lazy, even his brother said so. But then you remembered how quickly he reacted to you falling even though he didn't even know you, and think it might be a good idea after all. Reluctantly, you accept his offer and start off again. This time with him in tow.

"Hold up," he stops you and passes you his jacket. "Y'know, cuz you're a human and it's kinda not safe'n stuff." Oh my god, is he blushing? Whatever, you take his sweater, acknowledging it is safer than walking around with no way to hide your obvious heritage. No clue who could be a human hater here. You continue, stopping only once outside of Sans's house for a bit. Sans goes inside to tell Pap he's guiding a friend home, Papyrus is loud enough you can hear him outside.

"THAT'S GREAT SANS! YOU'RE FINALLY BEING RESPONSIBLE! NOW DON'T LET ANYTHING HURT THEM AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI WHEN YOU GET HOME!" You let out a laugh at his brother's offer. How can spaghetti be more special? It's already amazing. You're still laughing when Sans exits the door, flustered from his brothers' enthusiasm.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. He gets kinda excited sometimes." He apologizes sheepishly. You shrug, not minding his families' weirdness. After all, if people weren't weird, they wouldn't be much fun.

"Hey, your brother makes spaghetti?" you ask him, starting to walk again. Now it's his turn to shrug.

"He makes it every night ever since he learned how to a few years ago. Undy- erh, another monster taught him how. Too bad it's really unedible, but I don't have the heart to tell him it's bad." His smile when he's talking about his brother is serene, a true big brother. It's clear he admires the tall guy.

Seeing Sans in such a peaceful and happy state is surreal, you feel as if it doesn't happen often and start thinking you're kinda lucky to be in his cheerful presence right now. You two continue to walk in silent as the scenery slowly changes from the snowy paths of Snowdin to the dark caves of Waterfall. Looking around, you spot tiny crystals in the walls and beautiful blue flowers in the water. It kind of reminds you of night time on the surface. Sans watches your admiration at his favorite section of the underground, but you don't notice his gaze.

"Like it? This is Waterfall, the best part of The Underground. At least, that's my opinion." His chuckle sends chills down your spine, but you're not afraid the toothy grin directed at you. You're too busy trying not to melt at his smooth voice and cursing yourself for thinking you like the guy. Suddenly, there are loud thumping sounds behind you two, like the steps of some imperial guard or something. That was when Sans grabs your hand and shoves you into a bush. You're about to cry out in dismay before the sight of some beast in heavy armor and a large red feather thingie from their helmet enters the area.

"Sans, what are you doing here. Isn't your house in Snowdin?" the creature asks your traveling companion. You can see he's shaking since he's beside the bush he pushed you into, but thankfully, the other monster is too far away to notice.

"Well, I was on my way to see Alph. You know, you should have put the moves on her a while ago, Undyne. I'm sure she'd find it a swimmingly good idea," Was that a pun? You don't have time to ponder before Undyne storms past Sans in their loud armor, clearly embarrassed. Sans waits a few moments before sighing, peering into the bush to find you. You take this as your cue to jump out and hug him, catching him off guard and knocking him back on his tail bone, landing you on top of him in an uncomfortable cuddle. Sans seems shocked at your attack and isn't moving an inch, staring at you with eye sockets wider than usual. You think maybe it's too friendly of an action and get up, dusting yourself off.

"Sorry, thought you could catch after what you did at the bridge… didn't mean to knock you over." Offering your hand, you pull him out of the soft dirt. He has a smirk on now, what the hell? Why is he smirking after you knocked him down? Could he think you like him? Oh, hell no, not happening. You walk away from his smirk, pretending you didn't see it, and he follows like a good boy who's protecting his girlfri- stop it brain!

You come across a piano, strange. Why is there a piano all alone in an out of the way room? You try a couple keys, then sit down on the somehow dry bench and start playing something. It's completely freestyle, but seems to poor out of you like it's a part of you. Sans sits beside you and plays the harmony to whatever song you're playing, and you don't mind. The piece ends and neither of you move, still in a trance of musical bliss. After a brief moment, Sans plays a couple notes, and a door opens. Did he always know about that?

Curiosity pulls you inside, and there's a beautiful artifact on a pedestal. Its mystifying appearance draws you closer, admiring it. Sans watches you from the entrance. Before you could touch it, your bag moves, although you don't think anything in it should be moving. Pulling it off, you open it… and out pops a tiny white dog. It jumps around the room, absorbs the artifact, then disappears in a wall, leaving you confused. Now there's nothing in the room but you and Sans, so you leave.

Continuing down the path with him in tow, you reach a large sign. It says, "Welcome To Hotland." Hotland? Whoever named these places clearly doesn't have much creativity. He probably even named his child after his and his wife's ship name or something. Passing the large sign, you come across another station thing. Sans disappears from beside you and reappears on the other side of the stand window, so you have to approach it to talk to him.

"Hey. What're you selling?" You ask him jokingly, surprised when he brings out a hot dog. Ha, hot dog, Hotland, get it? Oh, never mind.

"Just ten coins, but for you, it's free." He says with a wink. You blush and accept.

"Oh wait, I don't have any more room in my bag." You comment, and in return, Sans puts it on your head, earning a confused look from you. But you have an idea.

"Keep them coming," You say, and he complies, stacking them tall on your head. He stops after a bit, but you urge him on. He shakes his head.

"Sorry, thirty's the limit." Wait, he was counting? You shrug, then try to take a few steps from the stand, accidentally slipping on a random ketchup packet and falling, dropping all the hot dogs on the ground. But before you hit the ground yourself, you find you're in Sans's magic cyan aura thing again, floating just above the ground. He runs around the stand, setting you down upright.

"Oh, my Asgore, are you ok? Are you hurt?" His questions are giving you a headache, so you hug him instead of answering, catching him off guard, but he hugs you back. You two stand there just hugging for a while before his sweater gets way too hot for you to keep on, so you try to hand it back, but he declines.

"Besides," he says. "It looks much cuter on you." Your face is probably ten shades of red, but he doesn't comment on it and you continue on your path. You come across a large building. A school? No wait, it's definitely a facility of some kind, but it's too plain for a place that teaches little kids. Before you have time to find out what the place is, Sans brings you to the left path, taking you to a large door. Passing through, you find a much fancier, and chillier, place than Hotland. Though it's beauty doesn't even begin to compare to Waterfall, and it lacks the cheer from Snowdin. But it does seem like a place fit for a king. You slip Sans's jacket back on to ward off the cold. Sans seems uneasy as you continue through the place, coming upon a door, but you pass it to inspect a further hall.

"Heya, kid? You kinda just missed a door here. Ya sure you don't wanna check that out?" Sans is standing right outside the door you passed, you shake your head, finding you don't feel like speaking here. Continuing along the path, you find another door. Glad you followed the path, and thankful your knight of bones came with you, you enter the room. But what you find is unexpected, a room full of boxes. After closer inspection. You've concluded that there are seven boxes, each with a different colored heart on the top, and six have dead children in them. About your age.

You look at Sans in horror, he tried to keep you from seeing this, from seeing what his kind has done. Without a word, you strip his jacket, dropping it on the floor as you race out of the room crying. Was this what Toriel meant when she said, "… you're the only one… the last…." Did she mean the last child, last sacrifice? Sans tried to hide that from you, why? Because he did it? Did he kill those others? Are you next? You find a dark corner just outside the door he took you through and cry. Was it a trap? Did Sans mean to make you fall in love with him so it was easier to kill you? Wait, you love him? When did you figure that out? Is it true? You cry harder at finding out you're in love with a ruthless child killer. I mean, technically he's a teen killer, but details, smetails.

A short creature approaches you, thanks to your noisy tearful state, you don't notice her until she places a hand on your shoulder, startling you. You look up at her through the foggy water in your eyes, it looks like she's offering her hand for you to take. You do and let her lead you wherever. She takes you into a white blob, everything is blurry after you cry. It sits you down on a stool, and hands you a bowl of something warm. Soup? You taste it, it's chicken ramen.

After the bite, your hunger claws at you and you tear through the small silicone cup to swallow every last drop. Afterwards, your eyes are clearer, and you spot the creature from before. It's a dinosaur, in a lab coat, wearing goofy nerd glasses. She reminds you of the creature from your dream, but you smile at the image, having very little energy to do much else.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but you looked h-hungry. Y-you are a little s-skinny for a h-human, r-right?" she says, causing you to look down at yourself and find, you guessed it, a toothpick of a body that barely fills her crochet sweater and blue jeans. Shrugging, you set the noodle cup on a cluttered desk, almost knocking a pink cat lady figurine off of it. The dinosaur doesn't seem very good at talking, she stutters. But she does know food is a good comfort, and anyone who knows that is instantly friend material.

"W-why were you crying? D-did something h-happen?" She inquires, unknowing to your most recent discovery. You notice you left your bag with him. It doesn't matter, you're wearing the necklace Toriel gave you, nothing else in that thing matters. You still haven't answered the dino, is it a girl? It must have high patience if it'll wait this long for your response.

"Nothing much, just a stupid crush. I found out who he really is, and it broke my heart." You mutter, but it seems it hears you. Turns out muttering and stuttering are basically the same. After a small conversation, you find out that Her name is Alphys and she also has a hopeless crush. You two binge some anime and eat more cups of noodles. Suddenly, Sans barges into the building, probably breaking the door.

"Alphys, I really need your help. I really messed up and now the girl I like is lost in the under-" He cuts himself off when he sees you sitting next to Alph on the couch. "Ground…." He finishes his sentence, staring at you. His glowing blue eye fixated on yours. Your gaze drifts to the jacket and bag in his skeletal hand. Alphys can definitely sense the tension in the air.

"W-what Sans?" Ah, so the stuttering was normal, nice to know. Sans doesn't respond, to her. I swear, if some strange skeleton ghost wafted in speaking some strange language, or even sign language, he wouldn't even glance at him. He just keeps staring at you, then takes a step towards you. You scramble back against the wall, away from him, his touch, his hopeful look, you just can't be near him at all.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-" Go away." You cut him off before he can throw any excuses out there, before he can make you believe him. He stays where he is, not wanting to leave you. In the middle of trying to talk again, you interrupt him again.

"Leave me alone Sans, I don't want to see you ever again you dirty human killer." You shout it, you'd scream at him for hours if your throat wasn't sore from sobbing. Alphys grabs his arm, but he jerks it away and steps towards you, standing in front of you.

"No, I'm not leaving you (y/n). Not like I did them. I didn't kill them like you think, I tried to save them. I tried, and I failed. They wished me away, I listened to them, and they got killed. I made that lady a promise that I wouldn't let the last one get hurt and now she's gone, and you're the last one. You're the last one (y/n) and I'm not letting anything happen to you. Not just because of the promise I made her, but because I care about you. I love you (y/n), I fucking love you."

Alphys gasps and you're in tears again, because of him. Always because of him, and god damnit, you love him too. You stand, he's hoping his confession worked, because it's true. But you walk past him, grab your bag, and walk out the door. Leaving the confused dinosaur with the devastated skeleton in the isolated building, tears streaming down your cheeks. Heading to the door to the left again, into the nice hallway. This time, you go through the door instead of down the path to the grave room.

A large monster is sitting up there in a thrown, a field of yellow flowers around him, like Flowey and the patch at the beginning. He has a purple robe, the same purple as Toriels dress. His trident and crown shine in the light that peers down on his miserable figure through a crack in the ceiling. He looks like you feel. You approach him, he challenges you to a battle, you two fight. Near the end, you spare him before the last hit. Because he lets you. His smile is short lived, because that damned flower slashes his thorny vines right through him and takes the last of his health.

"What the hell Flowey? He did nothing." That weed is getting on your last nerve with his death and destruction crap. He starts rambling about the end of the world and how this is just a game and how he can control resets and- wait.

"What do you mean 'resets'?" You ask him, but all he does is smile creepily and say, "You'll see" before disappearing into the ground for now. You still have the kings soul, you grabbed it before it shattered. So, you quickly run to the grave room, gather the souls, and quickly get back to the barrier. Passing through, you break it, sending a shock wave through the entire underground. His soul turns to dust and falls to the ground as his body did, the souls dissipate into the air like smoke. You smile, thankful for a chance to save everyone.

Even Sans.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up in the dark room on the flower bed. Funny, you don't recall falling asleep or walking back. Standing, you don't spot your satchel or necklace. What the hell is going on? There's the door you went through, you do the same again. Was it all a dream? There's Flowey in the center of the room, you approach him and he says the same thing as last time. Why is this happening? You dodge his attacks this time. He's suspicious and tries again, though you keep dodging.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" His kind voice goes creepy like last time. You're confused, and Toriel saves you, like last time. But unlike last time, you hug her. Her soft fur brushes your nose as she hugs you back, though she doesn't know you yet.

"Mom, what's going on? Why is everything repeating?" You ask her, fear coming out in your voice.

"My child, you must be feeling déjà vu. I can understand your confusion in this world, it must be very different than the surface." Her response does nothing to ease your worries, and it proves you're the only one who knows about the past one. Flowey seemed to have an idea, but didn't remember you. Was this what he meant by reset? You follow Toriel, I think it's safe to say everything happened as it did before. Except there was no creepy dream. During the fight, Flowey didn't scare you this time, so you didn't accidentally hit Goat Momma. You just kept hitting that **Mercy** button for her until she gave in and spared you. You didn't hold her dying body, she was capable of hugging you back. Her words were different this time.

"You're different. Stay Determined My Child." She left you in front of the door, satchel at your side, her love in your heart. You opened the door and stepped into the cold snow with a smile. You didn't pause at the stick breaking, but you did at the bridge. It wasn't broken this time. Did he fix it before you got here? There's no way, his steps crunched the snow behind you, and you spun around. Images of the boxes in the grave room prevented you from hugging him, instead you took his hand, and withdrew when you were buzzed, just like last time. Does he remember? His laugh sounds forced this time, like something's weighing his mind.

"Heya kid, m'Sans. Sans The Skeleton. Shocker seeing a human down here." Your laugh is genuine, which brings a real smile to his face. He doesn't ramble about his brother this time, maybe he knows you remember. The fight in Alphys's lab comes to mind. Maybe it's better to pretend. You two head over to the clearing where Pap appeared last time. As if on cue, his footsteps are heard. Before Sans can push you, you hide behind the strange lamp again. You don't notice Flowey in the trees, Having been watching you since your fight with him.

"BROTHER! WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST!" shouts the great Papyrus. Just like last time, his scarf is blowing in a non-existent wind, though there's no spaghetti on his scarf this time. This déjà vu crap is a little irritating.

"Heya Bro," Sans responds the same as last time, it seems not much will be different.

"DON'T YOU 'HEYA BRO' ME! YOU WOKE UP LATE, YOU'VE BEEN QUIET ALL MORNING, YOU'RE STILL WEARING WHAT YOU WORE TO BED LAST NIGHT, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES. SOMETHING IS WRONG SANS, AND YOU DON'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME WHAT IT IS." Well, that's a little different. Last time it was just the puzzle thing. Is something different this time?

"Na bro, that's not it. Just a stupid nightmare is all. M'kay Pap, nothing to worry about." Uh-huh. Can skeletons have bags under their eyes? It looks as if Papyrus is hurt, but he doesn't push it.

"OK BROTHER. I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE ABOUT IT. BUT YOU STILL NEED TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES. WE DON'T WANT A HUMAN TO SLIP OUT OF OUR GRASP LIKE LAST TIMES. I WANT TO PROVE TO UNDYNE THAT I CAN BELONG IN THE ROYAL GUARD." This statement shocks you. Pap, the most innocent monster you've ever met, is a human hater? Does that mean Sans is just his lackey? Being used because he doesn't have the heart to tell him no?

"M'kay bro." No puns in the conversation. Papyrus leaves the area like last time, saying Nyeh-heh-heh on his way out. Sans's sigh holds a lot of weight as you step out from behind the lamp. Worry is evident in your eyes, the kind of worry a stranger wouldn't have for someone they just met. You shiver, pretending to be freezing, though you're already used to the chill of the snow. It works though, because Sans hands you his fluffy jacket.

"Thank you, Sans." Putting it on, you slip your hand in his and start walking down the path. He doesn't protest, instead falling into step beside you, maybe he's blushing, but it's difficult to tell. The path get's a little slippery up ahead, but you choose to brave through instead of taking the longer, easier path. This doesn't work well though, because you slip on the ice, and because you're still holding his hand, he falls too. Right on top of you, tough he stops himself from actually falling on you, by bracing himself with his hands. You lay there, shocked by how close you are to him. The thought kissing him crosses your mind, you're tempted to do just that. But in this timeline, you should barely know him. He barely knows you. Just because you remember him from a different timeline doesn't mean you can make a move on him in this one. You push yourself up, removing yourself from the near proximity. If you didn't know better, he might look disappointed, but he gets up the same.

"Heh, sorry kid. Didn't mean to do that ta ya." His sheepish smile warms your heart better than his sweater.

"It's ok Sans, I'm the one who pulled you down by accident." He shrugs and continues the path. You stay standing there, wondering if you really should have kissed him then. He stops and looks back, calling your name.

"Coming Sans," You assure him, running to his side, wondering if you even told anyone your name in this timeline. You walk into Snowdin with Sans, monsters staring at you two, glaring at you in his jacket. You cling to Sans's arm. Shy? Scared? You pass by his house and like last time, he goes inside to tell his brother he's walking you home. Wait, you didn't have that talk this timeline. Once again, you wonder if he remembers. Papyrus interrupts your thoughts.

"ARE YOU SURE SANS, WHAT IF SOMETHING HURTS YOU. BRING HER INSIDE AND LET ME MAKE YOU TWO SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOUR JOURNEY." Huh? Inside? But he wants to kill you, a human. Sans's voice is too quiet to hear through the walls, but based on what Paps says next, you're pretty sure Sans is declining.

"JUST BECAUSE SHE HAS TO BE HOME BY A CERTAIN TIME DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T FEED YOU TWO FOR THE JOURNEY. OH FINE, I HAVE SOME LEFTOVER SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIDGE. IT'S NOT FRESH, BUT YOU GUYS CAN TAKE IT WITH YOU IN CASE YOU GET HURT IN BATTLE." Awe, how sweet. Wait, no, he wouldn't be this kind if he knew you were a human. You're only saving grace is that you're in a hurry. Sans comes out a few minutes later with two plates of spaghetti, you're stomach growls at the sight of the best food ever.

"Uh, maybe we should leave this for Toby." Sans says. Who's Toby. As if sensing your confusion, sans answers your unspoken question.

"Toby is the dog who-" He cuts himself off before explaining the artifact. You haven't seen that in this timeline. He has to be more careful than that. "Who hangs around the underground." He finishes, hoping you don't notice the pause. You nod, ignoring it, and letting the illusion of strangers continue. To be honest, you don't want to remember, even if it means you remember the smiles, the inside jokes. It also means you remember the grave room, the secrets. His confession. The spaghetti is left by a tree for Toby and you head towards Waterfall. It still captivates you and you're drawn to a path you didn't notice before. But what you find is not what you expected in such a beautiful and peaceful place.

The sign at the entrance says Temmie Town and after introducing yourself to some of the locals, you figure the name definitely fits. It's a cute little town and the shop has many useful items. But what draws your attention is the Temmie running the shop is trying to earn enough for college. It's such a good cause, you wish you had enough to pay for it, but you only have half the price. Sans sees your drawn to helping the little guy and pays it in full, surprising you. But the smile on Temmies face is so adorable, and he makes everything on the menu half off for you two. Definitely forth the 1,000 it cost for it's college fund, and there's a new item too.

"Temmie Armor? What's that?" You ask Sans. He shrugs.

"Probably some boss battle wear." His eyes show uneasiness though his posture is relaxed. You decline the offer and head out of Temmie town, continuing on your journey. Sans looks better now than when in Temmie Town, you guess he doesn't like it there. The same thing happens with Undyne, except you hide in the bush yourself and he looks calmer than the last timeline. That feather thing still bugs you.

"Sans, what're you doing here? The locals in Snowdin spotted a human. Shouldn't you be protecting your brother? I know he wants to be in the royal guard, but we both know he's not cut out for that. You need to keep him safe." Undyne says. Is she suspicious? It makes sense if it is.

"I know Undyne, but he's fine. Besides, I came out here in search of the human. What better way to protect my little bro than eliminate the threat before it reaches him, Am I right?" Oh god, he seems so natural in this role, it scares you. Undyne chuckles, clearly his outright threat against The Human, who happens to be the exact creature he has hidden in a bush beside him, has wiped away any chances of doubt it might have in Sans.

"Ok Sans, I won't send you home. But if you find that human," it spats the word like it's poison. You're not poison. "Send word to me, ok?" wow, this creature really hates you, doesn't it.

"Sure thing Undyne. Oh, by the way, when you gonna ask Alphy out?" You can hear the smirk in Sans's voice, and the thumping of Undynes armor as it stops out of the area, leaving you and Sans alone, just like last time. You step out of the bush and Sans hugs you tightly. Maybe he does remember. You hug him back.

"Thank you, Sans," you whisper in his ear softly, letting him go and continuing on your journey. Sans follows you though you expected him to stay. After all, you're sure it's what he would have done if he didn't remember. So he just proved your theory by sticking with you. Maybe you can clear it up that you remember too, but maybe He doesn't want You to remember. You're in the area of the Hotland sign again when he grabs your arm and stops you both.

"(Y/n), I gotta tell ya something." He says quietly, not looking at you. Wait, is he telling you about the lab? The fight you're going to have with the king? You watch him, waiting for him to explain.

"Um… well, you see… the thing is…." You stop his stuttering by making him look at you.

"Whatever you say won't change the way I think about you Sans. I promise." Oh god, you promised him. What if he tells you he's a murderer, what if he's a rapist? Or worse? What's worse than that? Why did you promise him that? Oh wait, there's no way he's a rapist, he blushes at your smile. There's no way he's a murderer, even if he killed someone. It could have been justice or orders, because he cares about even strangers. Hell, he saved you before you fell into the crevasse last timeline. He couldn't be telling you anything bad.

"Ok… There's a room up there, I know you probably won't like it, but you'll need to see it. You need to know what us monsters have been doing. You might hate me after you see it, but you need to know the truth. But I promise you, I never wanted that. Ok (y/n)." Oh, not what you expected. Is this him trying to earn your trust? You smile kindly at him, he's trying to do better this time.

"Thank you for telling me Sans, for trying to do better this time." His shock is evident, clearly, he didn't expect you to remember. You smile at this and take his hand, leading him into Hotland. You don't really need him as a guide and it's not often you come across a monster that wants a fight, so really, he's just with you for companionship. Maybe now that he knows, you can further your relationship. Wait, maybe you're thinking too quick. Looking back at him, you see him smiling. It's that kind of smile that melts your heart, and you know you're willing to risk everything for him. Too quickly, you're both in front of the lab. You look between the front door and the left path. Somehow, you know the path to the right is to the river person. You don't know how, you just know. You both head down the path to the left, hand in hand. You spot a flash of yellow as you pass through, but it's gone before you can get a second glance. So you continue onward, into the door instead of the hall. There's the king, looking lonely in his thrown. Sans, like the good local monster, kneels. Thinking it may help your case so you don't have to fight him again, you do the same. The king stands.

"Stand." His loud voice shakes you, but you obey, as does Sans. Is it you, or is he standing straighter? The king looks at your traveling companion, they seem to have a silent conversation. Then the king looks at you.

"You are the last one Human. I do not wish to fight you, but to save our kind, we need your soul. This will most likely kill you and I can understand if you are unwilling." His explanation does clear up a few things. For some reason, you are unafraid. Sans squeezes your hand, a comforting act.

"I understand, but king-" you can't finish your sentence as you don't know what to call him.

"Call me Asgore, child." He informs you. Nodding, you resume your sentence.

"Ki- Asgore, I care about a specific monster, and I'm afraid of leaving them." By the look in his face, he seems to understand completely. Could it be he's felt the same?

"Human, sometimes we will love someone as equally as there is a right way. Sometimes going with the one we love is the right thing to do, or doing the right thing may mean to leave them." Is that pain in his eyes? Your mind flashes to Toriel, Sans is watching you two, holding your hand in support of whatever you choose. Sadly, you know what the right thing is, and let his hand go with tears forming in your eyes.

"I understand King Asgore. I'm ready to do what it takes to save your kingdom." He nods remorsefully and brings his trident above his head, dangerous spikes aimed at you. Just as he brings it upon you, Sans jumps between you and the weapon unexpectedly, meeting the same fate as you.

"Sans!" You shout just as the king takes both of your lives, feeling an unexplainable pain in your heart. Then you're in the dark place, for some reason, a dark blue soul is in front of you with two buttons. **Save**, or **Reset**. But what do they do. You're holding Sans's soul when your hand hits the save button. Then your hovering on a cliff. Everyone is there, except Sans. He died with you, but why are you still here. You see another human, just as wispy as you. There's Toriel standing next to Asgore. There's a fish woman holding hands with Alphys. Come to think of it, the fish girl has the same red hair as Undyne, who you don't know what they look like.

Maybe that's what Undyne looks like. Then there's a tall pink and black robot with Papyrus on one side of him and a ghost on the other side. You wonder if the ghost would be able to see you. Next to Papyrus is a spot with Sans's jacket. That's where Sans is supposed to be, instead of you holding his soul. In the underground entrance, there's Flowey, all alone. It saddens you to see him like that, maybe if you were still alive, you would be able to take him to the surface with you. Instead, you're taking Sans to the afterlife.

Everything starts to blur, fading to the dark place again. Now it's only the one button. **Reset**. Quietly, you whisper to his soul, three small words. But you know he'll hear them.

"I love you"

Without hesitation, you push the button, waking up on the bed of yellow flowers again. You've start over.


	3. Moved (I'm Sorry)

I'm sorry for those of you who were looking forward to an update. I will not be continuing this story on this media. If you'd like to continue reading my updates, I plan on uploading them to Wattpad and under the title, "Soul Survivor." My username will be the same to make it easier on all of my readers. I apologize again for those who hoped this was an update. I appreciate all of your support. Thank you.


End file.
